Cyborgs point
by k-samurai-girl
Summary: Before Cyborg was a titan, he suffered in Lake Tahoe for who knows how long till someone else goes off venturing in the woods. in Cyborgs POV. [complete]
1. Cyborgs point

Title: Cyborgs point  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Summary: how did Cyborg become how he is and how did he get out of it?  
  
There are two versions of this story. In Cyborgs point, and Kassie's point  
  
Great, my family and I are going on a BIG adventure (woopdy du) to Lake Tahoe. I'm sitting in the back of the van with my cousin Sammy and Tam, the twin girls with glasses. They're really annoying. My dad and mom are sitting in the front trying to figure out the way. I don't get why we drove over here, we live in Utah and it's already past. who knows how long and were just staying there for three days. In the two seats in front of me, sat the other twins, Michael and Mikey. The twin boys who are pro wrestlers.  
  
"AHH" my mom started screaming. All of us looked up towards the front seeing that we got off road. We started going down the mountains towards a big river.  
  
I looked up towards the trees and saw a video camera (strange). As we kept going down, the opened window next to my cousin sucked out my game boy and it got ran over! I am so sewing Tam for that. Finally, the car came to a complete stop as we hit a really huge rock.  
  
"Everyone, get out now." My dad said. As we all got out, Tam and Michael stared yelling at each other for who knows what.  
  
"Tam!" I yelled. She looked towards me and ran over "YOU IDIOT! WHY'D YOU LEAVE YOUR WINDOW OPEN! YOU OWE ME A NEW GAME BOY!"  
  
"Stop yelling freak!" Tam yelled back "It ain't mhy fault you lost yer game!" she has a western accent even though she lived in Hawaii.  
  
"Well cause of you! My Game Boys gone!"  
  
"Well buy another boy who actually wants to play games with you!"  
  
"Tam, Randal (I don't know his real name)!" my dad started "We got better stuff to worry about!"  
  
"Uncle, Randal kept yelling at me because HE lost his game boy." She made a sly smile towards me. I really wanted to punch her.  
  
"Randal, say you're sorry!"  
  
"Dad,"  
  
"Say you're sorry!"  
  
"I'll wait till she says it!" I stormed off down the river hoping I can find a cabin or something. The reason this is bad is because Mikey ran after me and punched me so I wouldn't go anywhere and my dad didn't do anything about it! I really hate this family. As he led me back "Say you're sorry Randal."  
  
"Sorry" I said like a whisper.  
  
"Say you're sorry!"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"Say is so we can here it!" he's always on everyone else's side.  
  
"SORRY! THEIR! YOU HAPPY!?"  
  
"Ya!" both of us turned our backs.  
  
Later on, when the sun started setting, I ventured into the woods just to get away from everyone. When I looked back, I saw a toe truck with my family inside towing my ride away "Fine! Leave me!" I yelled towards them. At least I got away from those jerks.  
  
I didn't know what to do now. It's almost getting dark and I have no where to stay. I ventured deeper into the woods even though it was hard to see. I saw a building or one that looked like one, so I ran towards it. I searched the hole building for an entrance but their wasn't any so I walked away to someplace.  
  
Inside that building, a lady name Sylvia and a bunch of scientist stared at me through a video camera. "How about him?" one of the scientist said. "Wait a moment, this kid looks about seven, their must be a parent around." Another scientist said.  
  
"Idiots," Sylvia started "if you watched from the other cameras, his so called family just left him! We'll use him."  
  
Back to me, I stomped my whole way. I was left with nothing but my cloths. "Sheesh, no one seems to care or notice I'm gone!"  
  
In the toe truck "Hey," my dad said "Where's Randal?"  
  
"Isn't he next to Sammy?" mom said  
  
"Nope, that's Mikey!" Sammy said.  
  
"Do you guys know where he is?" dad yelled  
  
"Ya ay saw him venture in the woods." Tam said.  
  
"Did you tell him not to?"  
  
"Nah, he wanted to go." The toe truck stopped.  
  
Back to me again, I looked behind me and saw the scientist name Sylvia. "Hi." She said.  
  
"Uh, Hi." I said back.  
  
"Why are you alone little boy?"  
  
"Cause. my so called family just left me."  
  
"Perfect." From her white coat, she took out something that caused me to fall asleep.  
  
Later on, I woke up on this table. A red lazer was shooting at my forehead. I tried to look around, but all I saw was a silver armor. The table went up words turning around towards Sylvia.  
  
"Another sucker," she said.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?"  
  
"Don't worry Randal; we saw how your family abandoned you, now we'll take care of you." "Wait, what's going on?" the table turned around again towards a big machine, then towards a giant mirror. What I saw was a big guy, all made with wires and it with part of his face. The scary part was, that person was me. I didn't get why I looked bigger and made of wires.  
  
Scientist came up to me with the armor I saw a moment ago. Since I couldn't move, I just yelled.  
  
Three years later, I'm stuck as their mindless robot. They stuck a chip inside me so I couldn't leave Lake Tahoe no matter what. In the control room, they were doing more tests on me till they saw from one of the video cameras a girl. She stared strait at it. "Hmm, that's what you did Cyborg," one of the scientist said. They renamed me. "Maybe she might be another Cyborg." The other scientist said. I sighed.  
  
"Cyborg," Sylvia says. It past a few hours since I saw the girl, "Go outside, not out of the woods." I did as I was told. It's sad, no matter what, I do what they want me to do otherwise they'll delete my mind and do whatever just to get me to beg for mercy.  
  
Later, when the sun was setting, our video camera was pointing towards a family. The same girl was looking strait at our video camera again. "That's the same girl we saw last time!" one of the men scientist said. I looked over towards Sylvia; she was looking at her ray (that made me a Cyborg) and at her new invention. That new invention can make people into what she called mutants. "We better not let her go away now shall we?" I could tell by the look of eyes that she was going to test her new machine.  
  
Outside, it was nighttime. I was able to see because I have night vision. I really don't like the woods at night especially since I saw a goat turn into a raven. At the edge of the woods, I just stood their, I saw a fire out there with that same girl sitting near it. A gust of wind blew and the fire went out. That girl looked towards my direction. I took an up close look and saw her eyes, big and wide, she looked back up. Sylvia called me to go over back, so I left.  
  
Later (ya, again), I was sent back outside. I waited near the bushes at the edge of the woods. Sylvia said I needed to bring that one girl I saw earlier back over to the laboratory.  
  
"Kassie, remind me why I came out here with you." A different girl said. At least I know the girls name is Kassie.  
  
"Because you thought I got insane and you wanted to make sure I was alright."  
  
"Oh," the girl, Kassie looked strait ahead and started walking. Her friend that she was with turned her head towards me. Her eyes grew wide, and then she ran. I followed Kassie as she walked towards something. I looked strait ahead to see what she was seeing and it was the video camera.  
  
I stopped. Kassie stared at it, and then ripped it off. She was just staring at it. Sylvia called me on my wrist phone again "Go," I ran up to her, grab her by the neck, then choked her (I didn't really choke her, it was more like one of those choke holds that causes people to sleep). She looked real different up front. She wore jeans, a long sleeve white shirt with a dark green vest and gloves. She haves long hair in a ponytail and Asian skin.  
  
"Cyborg," Great, "Do you have the girl."  
  
"Ya, I'm coming." I placed the girl in my arms and started walking.  
  
When I got back, they instructed me to place her on a table and strap her in. I did so. Sylvia pulled a switch down, then a red light from the ray, shot at her forehead. "Well Cyborg, looks like you're going to have a new friend."  
  
Little by little, the Kassie started opening her eyes. She looked up seeing the laser on her forehead and tried struggling to get out. Sylvia ran over to her and unlocked one of the leg straps. Kassie kicked the switch next to her leg and the table went upwards.  
  
The room to the mutant machine started opening with purple smoke coming out. Sylvia went through Kassie's bag and grabbed a camera. She took some pictures of Kassie "This is the day that you will become the first mutant in history." Kassie was inside the room now still struggling to get out, "NOOOO!" she screamed. Right there, something hit me, I ran out of the room down different hallways towards my empty white room.  
  
Bright lights shine from every corner and the room was so empty, you can only here the echo of your mind (Scary). Three minutes later, someone busted into my room. I stared at the person or. umm. cat like person, "You stay away from me!" it sounded just like that girl Kassie. That mutant machine must have worked. She started running, I reached out and grabbed her wrist "stop," she looked strangely at me, "The exits this way." I led her into a different direction as we started running.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked  
  
"I'm an experiment gone wrong," She smiled and I smiled back.  
  
We made it to the exit. The only problem was is that this is the back door and it only opens by hair D.N.A and they (the scientist) were guarding the back door. It took some thinking, but I tried rewiring the D.N.A scanner Am I suppose to cut the red wire to install the blue wire or do I cut the blue wire? Maybe. I cut the red wire Wow, it works. "OK, but a piece of your hair right their, and it should open.  
  
She stared at her gloved hands for a second, and then she pulled out one of her hairs and did so. The door open, "You're free to go." I turned around; after all, I still can't leave.  
  
"Wait," I looked back, "If you come with me, I have a few cousins who could help you for. whatever it is."  
  
Out in the woods, Kassie was with me. "So how did you become a cyborg?" she asks.  
  
"Same way you did."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When that red light was at your forehead, it was making a cyborg out of you."  
  
"Now, what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Cyborg."  
  
"Real name."  
  
"Can't remember."  
  
"I'm Kassie. Now, what did that women meant by first mutant?"  
  
"IF you look at yourself, you'll see why."  
  
"Also, are you physic?"  
  
"NO, why?"  
  
"Because you knew I was looking for the exit."  
  
"Well, that's what it looked like at the moment."  
  
We finally made it out of the woods and into the meadow where there was a campsite. Kassie ran ahead towards it as I followed.  
  
Over there, "Why'd you let her go through with it!?" Kassie's father yelled out towards two cousins name Jackie and Gabrielle "She's lost now!" Jackie looks towards the woods and saw a cat like person and a cyborg running towards them. "Uncle look! She's back!" Kassie's dad turned around and was scared "Dave, grab that stick," "For what?" he pointed towards us. "Oh Shit!" He grabbed the stick. They (the dad and uncle) ran towards us.  
  
Kassie stops running "Why am I acting like a cat?" I saw the dad and uncle running towards us "Yo, I don't think your folks want us around." She looked up and yelled "Hey dad!" she ran towards them. Whey we got near them, they started running back to the camp. We went up to the came. Everyone was looking at us weird.  
  
"What's blue?" Gab (Kassie's Cousin) says, "What happened to you?"  
  
"Yo, Who got a mirror?" I said, "She really needs to look in a mirror."  
  
"Go figure." Kyle says. Kassie looked at Kyle, Mikey (Cousin), Pin (Cousin), and Tiffanie (Cousin) while Gab was getting her mirror. "You guys," She said, "Can you reprogram this guy? Otherwise, he's stuck in Lake Tahoe forever." how did SHE know that? I thought and she thought I was physic?  
  
They all ran up to me, and started reprogramming me and stuff. Oh well, at least they know what there doing, or do they not? "You should know how to do this Kass." Says Kyle (Her brother). Gabrielle ran out of hr tent and handed Kassie the mirror. Her eyes widen. It's actually funny because this whole time, she didn't know that she looked like a blue cat. She removed her gloves and stared at her blue furry hands. I really didn't know about the furry hands.  
  
When they (brother, 2 cousins) where done reprogramming me, I was so happy "Alright! Thanks guys!" Kyle, Mikey, Pin, and Tiffanie were happy "No problem that was actually cool." Kyle said.  
  
I looked towards Kassie "Hey, did you take some earrings?"  
  
"Ya, so."  
  
"Put them on then look in the mirror." She did so. "How's this possible?"  
  
"That science place has almost everything their besides a TV." I said, "They use that stuff for animal testing to see how they get along."  
  
"Does that mean a cow last wore these!?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I better go. I gotta teach those guys a lesson. And to get my stuff back." I walk away. "Wait." she yelled and I stopped, "Thanks." I smiled and waved goodbye.  
  
While I walked away, I overheard them, Kyle walks up to Kassie saying "Fuzzball." She tried hitting him "Why you!"  
  
"What's the matter!? Cat caught your tongue? Oh wait, it has pussycat!" She ran swiftly and scratched him.  
  
That's the end of my adventure.  
  
With my old cloths between my arms, I start walking down the same rode that my so called family left me at. A car started parking next to me "Hello," a man said. He, everyone in the car looked so familiar "Um, were looking for this kid." The man handed me a picture. It was me before I was a cyborg.  
  
"Ya, is this your son?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well, your sons a cyborg now." 


	2. Kassie's point

Title: Kassie's point  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Summary: How did Kassie find and make a new friend?  
  
There is to versions of this. One is in Kassie's point of view and the other is in Cyborgs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On the road to Lake Tahoe for a camping trip Me, I'm looking outside the window board while Tiffanie, Kyle, Mickey, Josephine (we call her Pin- pin) listen to music and Gabrielle and Jackie are playing Mancala.  
  
While I was looking outside, I saw like a small video camera on one of the tree's in the distance." you guys!" I yelled "did you see that!?" Tiff, Kyle, Mickey, and Pin wasn't listening but Gabrielle and Jackie liked at me like I've gone stupid. "Kassie," says Gab "have you gone stupid?" of course I was right. I looked back out the window and mumbled to myself "not as stupid as you." Gab hit's me in the head.  
  
The car got into a complete stop "k," yells my dad "were here!" all pf us runs out of the van but my uncle Dave and dad.  
  
To bad Jackie and Gab's parents/siblings couldn't come. I sure knew Gab was happy Brandon and Noelle can't come and same with my sisters, Saleina and Katelynn.  
  
"Dang," says Jackie while we looked in the area that looks like a beautiful meadow. Tiff rolls her eyes "Jackie," says Tiffanie "just get over it, theirs some tree's over their, a fire thing right here, and a bathroom right their." Tiff was pointing everything in order. Jackie walked away to the left where Gab and I was playing Mancala.  
  
Uncle Dave and my dad were at the car unpacking. "Hey" says uncle Dave "get your butt's over here and help us unpack!" All of us ran to unpack. Kyle, Mickey, and Pin set up the tents while the rest of us was getting our stuff out of the van.  
  
I run towards Gab "we were lucky our siblings didn't come" Tiff sets up a chair near us and said, "Ya, you guts are lucky". Tiff walks back to the van. Gab made a puzzled look towards tiff "O.k., lets finish unpacking kass,"  
  
Later on when the sunset, we were done packing and started making Smores. Kyle stuffed a bunch in his mouth. "These taste so good!" he says it while spiting a Crum out towards Pin. "Well don't spray it!" Kyle grabbed the bag of marshmallows from Mikey. He took one out and threw it at Pin. Pin bent down and the marshmallow went past her. "Bad aim." Says Mikey. Kyle grabbed another marshmallow and put it on his stick "Shut up fag!"  
  
Gab spitted out her marshmallow laughing. I'm just mad that her marshmallow hit me.  
  
"Sorry Kass." I tried to get some of the marshmallow off of my hair at the moment. "It's o.k, DO we have any wet wipes?" my dad took a bite off his Smore and said, "Ya, look in the cabinets." The cabinets were on the side where the woods were. I walk towards it. When I got some wet wipes and wiped myself out, I look towards the woods.  
  
At that moment, somewhere far in the woods, a video camera was looking towards me. The video camera came from a science layer under ground. At least three layers were under ground and one layer is on the surface. Anyway, from inside. "That's he same girl we saw last time!" says one of the men. One of the girl scientist name Sylvia looked at the their cyborg machine ray, the mutant maker, and back at the screen where I was. "We better not let her get away now shall we?" Sylvia made a slight smile.  
  
Pin looked towards me. "Hey, Kassie!" I wasn't listening. Pin grabbed a marshmallow and threw it at my head. "OW," I said, "What was that for?" Gab yelled out "For being stupid!" Pin made a small laugh and turned towards me "While your standing their, can you get the wet wipes?"  
  
"Sure." I grabbed the wet wipes and closed the cabinet.  
  
The sun was now gone. Everyone was still awake. I went in my tent to see if I brought my bag that has my watch, binoculars, camera, extra film, paper, and pencil. I went in my bag to grab also my flashlight that was in there. When I got out of the tent, Kyle, Mikey, Pin, and Tiffanie wet to their tent where they slept in and my uncle Dave went to his tent to.  
  
I walk towards my dad and ask, "Can I go into the woods?"  
  
"No" kind of obvious for a dad. "Why not?" Jackie got out the Mancala for her and Gabrielle to play. Jackie says "Kassie, just look up." I looked up and saw bright stars and a shooting star.  
  
"Alright." I sat down on one of the empty chairs and made a wish. I wish that on this trip, I'll have a great adventure that might change my life a little, maybe.  
  
Later on, I was the only one awake. The fire was sill on. When I looked towards the woods I was a Cyborg. That moment, a gust of wind blew out the fire. I took out my flashlight to shine it where I saw the Cyborg. It was gone.  
  
I went towards my tent that Gab and Jackie was playing Mancala at. "Do you guys do anything but play Mancala?" I said. Gab made a move that got her to win. Jackie says "Earlier we playing with cards." Another gust of wind came up. "Listen, do you guys want to go in the woods?" Gab says "For what?"  
  
"For fun."  
  
"We'll get in trouble."  
  
"I saw a Cyborg."  
  
"K, I better come with you." Gab stands up, got her jacket on, and went out of the tent. "Pass me my bag Jackie." Jackie hands me my bag "Thanks. We'll be back. Oh and if were not back by morning, tell my dad were exploring the woods." Jackie turned off her flashlight and went to bed.  
  
Near the front of the wood "Kassie, remind me why I came out here with you?" Gab sounded scared. "Because you thought I got insane and you wanted to make sure I'm alright."  
  
"Oh." I looked out in the distance again and saw a video camera. I started waking towards it. Gab looked in a different direction in the woods and saw the cyborg. Gab ran back. I kept walking towards the video camera. I ripped it off to se what it was up close. The cyborg came towards me and grabbed me. He placed his hand on my neck, and then I fell asleep.  
  
The cyborg looked like he would have been a kid, but he was covered with robotic parts. The only part that was still human was part of his face and arms.  
  
I woke up in a small room. There was a window and it was morning. I grabbed my bag beside me and used it to break the window. When I ran out, three scientists chased me. I kept trying to her out by the fighting moves my brother taught me but it was to late. "NO! NO! NO!" I screamed as loud as I can. Somehow again they got me to sleep.  
  
Later I woke up again on a table. A red lazer was shooting towards my forehead. I kept struggling to get out. I saw a switch ant tried to kick it. The scientist name Sylvia unlocked that leg I use to kick the switch. The table went up, and went inside a room where smoke came from. "Let me go!" tears streamed down my cheeks.  
  
Sylvia went through my bag and grabbed my camera. She took a snapshot of me. "This is the day that you will become the first mutant in history." The wall went to a complete stop inside the circle room. The door started closing "NOOO!" I screamed.  
  
I was surrounded in purple smoke. It was so strange. I felt my energy came inside of me that moment.  
  
When the purple smoke was gone, the table came out of the room. "What's wrong with you little girl!?!?" Sylvia yelled, "You would have become a brainless cyborg!" I took a deep breath when they unhooked me.  
  
The cyborg wasn't in the room. I didn't know what happened to me, but I felt strong.  
  
They tried to grab me. But I jumped and did a high kick for the first time.  
  
I broke through some doors. I saw something that can make me look like m old self in earring form. Actually, that's what the jar said. I poor it all in my bag and kept running.  
  
I ran towards what I thought was the exit. When I broke through it, I was the cyborg.  
  
"You Stay away from me!" I ran the other direction but the cyborg grabbed my arm.  
  
"Stop." He said. I didn't know he talks, "The exit this way." He led me to the left side.  
  
"Who are you?" I ask. We were still running.  
  
"I'm an experiment gone wrong." He sounded normal and strong. We both smiled towards each other. We made it to a door. The cyborg did something to it "OK, put a piece of your hair right their, and it should open." Figures, he was bold.  
  
I looked at my hands and saw black gloves. Oh well, I grabbed a piece of my hair and did what he said. The door opened. "You're free to go." The cyborg turned around "Wait," I said as the cyborg turned around. "If you come with me, I have a few cousins who could help you for. whatever it is."  
  
Out in the woods, cyborg was with me. "So how did you become a cyborg?" I ask.  
  
"Same way you did."  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"When that red light was at your forehead, it was making a cyborg out of you."  
  
"Now, what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Cyborg."  
  
"Real name."  
  
"Can't remember."  
  
"I'm Kassie. Now, what did that women meant by first mutant?""  
  
"If you look at yourself, you'll see why."  
  
"Also, are you psychic?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Because you knew I was looking for the exit."  
  
"Well, that's what it looked like at the moment."  
  
We finally made it to the meadow where the campsite is. We ran towards them.  
  
"Why'd you let her go through with it!" my dad yelled out towards Gab and Jackie "She's lost now!" Jackie looks towards the woods and saw a cat like person and a cyborg running towards them.  
  
"Uncle look! She's back!" My dad turned around and was scared "Dave, grab that stick,"  
  
"For what?" My dad pointed towards us. "Oh Shit!" He grabbed the stick. My dad and Uncle ran towards us.  
  
I stopped running. "Why am I acting like a cat?" Cyborg saw my dad and uncle running towards us "Yo, I don't think your folks want us around." I looked up and yelled "Hey dad!" I ran towards them while Cyborg followed.  
  
When I got up to my dad, he and uncle ran back to camp. We went to the camp. Everyone was looking at us weird.  
  
"What's blue." Gab says, "What happened to you?"  
  
"Yo, Who got a mirror?" Cyborg says, "She really needs to look in a mirror."  
  
"Go figure." Kyle says. I looked at Kyle, Mikey, Pin, and Tiffanie while Gab was getting her mirror.  
  
"You guys," I said, "Can you reprogram this guy? Otherwise, he's stuck in Lake Tahoe forever."  
  
They all ran up and started hacking his system and stuff. "You should know how to do this Kass." Says Kyle. Gab ran out of the tent and handed me the mirror. I look at myself and saw a blue furry lie cat face, with whiskers. I was the weird cause I was looking in the mirror. I took off the gloves I was wearing and saw furry blue fingers. MY eyes widen at the sight. My wish came true.  
  
When my brother and cousins where done reprogramming Cyborg, he was so happy "Alright! Thanks guys!"  
  
Kyle, Mikey, Pin, and Tiffanie were happy "No problem that was actually cool." Kyle said.  
  
Cyborg looked towards me "Hey, did you take some earrings?"  
  
"Ya, so."  
  
"Put them on then look in the mirror." I did so.  
  
In the mirror I looked normal. "How's this possible?"  
  
"That science place has almost everything their besides a TV." Cyborg said, "They use that stuff for animal testing to see how they get along."  
  
"Does that mean a cow last wore these!?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I better go. I gotta teach those guys a lesson. And to get my stuff back." Cyborg walks away.  
  
"Wait." I yelled. He stops, "Thanks." He smiled and waved goodbye.  
  
Kyle walks up to me saying "Fuzzball." I tried hitting him "Why you!" "What's the matter!? Cat caught your tongue? Oh wait, it has pussycat!" I ran swiftly and scratched him.  
  
That's the end of my adventure.  
  
A few weeks later after my cat transformation and making a friend, I was drawing a picture of Cyborg and me. I developed my film a week before and saw a picture of Cyborg on one of them.  
  
I remembered the picture but I don't know where it is anymore. I looked everywhere but couldn't find it. That moment for some reason, forgot what he even looked like.  
  
I tried remembering but it just got me to forget more. My eyes were focusing really hard, and then a green type of computer screen appeared in front of me. It was a hologram computer screen. I was able to control it by thoughts. It was weird but cool cause I got Internet service.  
  
It has a bunch of files like friends, relatives, dreams (since I was born) and a bunch of weird stuff.  
  
Gab walks in the room while I was still looking in the files "What the heck!" she yelled. I jumped and saw gab "Where'd you got that!" she was so freaked out. I told her "I got it by those scientist."  
  
"I thought you got the cat form."  
  
"Ya, I got this to."  
  
"That's cool, they should have given you the cat form and me a personal computer."  
  
"Ain't funny." I looked at the screen and remembered the Internet. I thought of a mouse pad and a mouse and it appeared "Want to go on the Internet? Oh, by the way, if you didn't ran off, you would have gotten this cat form."  
  
This story is apart of some of the other stories like 'the first titans.' This story is in the point of view of Kassie. 


End file.
